the time line
by kyelmarsh
Summary: goten and trunks's life from kids to adults. warning shota and yoai.
1. age 4 and 5

Age 4 & 5

…………..

It was charismas morning and goten and trunks were waking up. They wear both in the same room cues trunks invited goten to sleep over last night. The two boys ran down the stairs in there pj's after hitting their heads when getting up. When the two boys reached the downstairs. they saw both there family near the tree." hu mom dad what are you doing here" asked goten surprised. "We wanted to be with you when you opened your presents" said gohan appearing from behind the tree. goten got an even bigger smile then before. "Nee Chan" shouted goten as he jumped to his brother. Trunks looked around "hay mom what about dad" said trunks pulling on his mom. "Oh um he cud not be hear he had to go somewhere ok sweetie" said bullma. Trunks looked down at the floor sad "ok mom" said trunks sniffaling. Goten stared back at trunks and got off his brother to go and cheer him up. "Hay trunks what's wrong are you ok" asked goten looking under to see trunks face. Trunks looked up whipped his tears and put on a fake smile. "Ya I'm fine goten come on lets open are presents" said trunks going lords the tree. Then the two little boys opened there presents and played for what seemed like howers. "Ok kids time to come inside and get washed up ok" yelled chi chi "ok" yelled back both boys. "Hay trunks want to take a bath together" asked goten trunks thwart for a moment. "Ok I suppose it would be ok" said trunks scratching the back of his head. After that the two boys went inside and whale chi chi started the bath. goten and trunks were getting undressed. Trunks was about to take off his underwhare when he remembered goten was still in the room. "Um goten can you get out for a moment" asked trunks looking at an allmosed naked goten. "Hu y do you want me to leave trunks do you not want to bath together" asked goten tilting his head to the side. "No it's just that...never mind just get out ok" said trunks. Goten sot wored "trunks what's wrong ... omg is there something wrong with your pee-pee" yelled goten. Trunks looked back surprised "what no that's not it I'm just a bit well shy when it comes to being naked" said trunks with a face full and bursting with embarrassment. Goten was less wored now now he was just lathing. "what your shy I never thawt that you would be shy and bout being naked come on your always bragging about how you're the son of the prince of sayins" laughed goten trunks emberiment turned to anger. "Hay shut up I know plenty about you to goten" said trunks. Goten got surprised "what what do you know" asked goten scared. "Oh nothing" said trunks looking away smiling. Goten allmosed started to cry. "Come on trunks tell me tell me tell me" said goten jumping up and down in frustration. "No I'm keeping all to myself" said trunks. After that goten fell on his knees and started to cry. Then chi chi came in "what's going on" she yelled goten got up and ran to her still crying. "Mom trunks said he knows a secret about me and he won't tell me" said goten between his crying. chi chi looked at trunks "trunks you shud be nicer to goten he's your best friend ... hay and y are you two still dressed your bath is all ready" said chi chi. "hay I woo dent have said anything if he would have just left whall I was getting undressed" yelled trunks blushing. Chi chi rolled her eyes "oh please is that what this is all about hear" chi chi let go of goten and pulled his underwear off oh him then went over to trunks and did the same. "Now both of you get your butts in that tub now" said chi chi walking off with their underware. trunks then put his hands over his little 2in sirkumsied penis and ran to the bathroom but not before goten cud get a look at him goten then looked down at his 1 and a half in unsurcumsiesd penis. "Awww trunks is bigger than me" powded goten as walked tords the bath room to get washed up. End


	2. age 6 and 7

Age 6 & 7

.................

Yesterday was fun trunks and goten had ran all the way to west cite and all the way back to goten's home. Now they were about to race to trunks room in town. The two boys started to stretch. "Youre going down goten you can't beat me" gloated trunks as he had won the last 3 races they have had. "nu ah I'm going to beat you this time I'm giving all I've got" said goten with confidents. Then the two boys got to the edge of the mountain and got in a race stance. "Hay goten this time lets fly and you can't touch the groaned we can fly it thru the window in my room and the first one to land on the bed wins ok" said trunks explaining to goten the rules of the race. "Ok trunks" said goten with a smile. The two boys got ready. "Ok on your mark ...... get set .... GO" yelled trunks and they both took of flying to capsulecorp. Goten and trunks were neck and neck as they were flying trunks relisted goten wasn't kidding we said all out he mint haling ass. So trunks decided to pull a little prank. Trunks slowed down just enofe to get behind then above goten the all he had to do was grip and stop. And with one quick swoop trunks had a hold of goten's pants witch in return made goten stop instantly and fly back to trunks to get his pants. As soon as goten was close enofe trunks went super sayin knocking goten almosted to the ground and tossed his pants back in the opposite direction of their target. Trunks then went full speed to his home. "Hay that's not fare trunks" yelled goten as he went super sayin and flu to catch up with trunks ... forgetting his pants. After goten had cout up with trunks he relied he forgot his pants. it was aparent that trunks didn't know goten was there so he decided to do as trunks did and just like that trunks was pantslees now two. Trunks stopped to look at goten then himself. "hay what was that for" yelled trunks "serves you right you got my pants to ya know" said goten then throwing trunks pants in the air but before trunks cude reach them goten burned them with a ki blast. with trunks in shock goten took the moment to start flying tords the destination witch now was not to far away. "That's it goten now your gona get it" said trunks clinching his fist in front of his face and racing of to goten at full speed. By the time trunks had cout up with his friend he they cude see the bilding. Both boys were nudging each other left and right. "You won't win" said trunks slightly pushing goten to the right "oh ya" said goten as he slightly pushed trunks to the left.

Then both boys had landed on the bed at the same time casing a lode crashing sound. "I beat you trunks" yelled goten "no I beat you" yelled trunks. "Truuuuuunks" yelled vegeta. "Uh oh goten we still don't have any pants" said trunks in panic. Goten looked down. "Ahhhh your right um I know get under the covers" said goten trunks nodded in agreement then they lifted up the covers and placed it over them just in time so that vegeta didn't see. "What are you two doing" yelled vegeta when he saw goten & trunks. "Um nothing we weren't doing anything" said trunks scared. Vegeta looked down at the covers then at them. "That's a lie now what were you doing in hear" said vegeta as he yanked off the cover that conceld the lower half of goten and trunks. Vegeta just stared wide eyed..."never mind sarey I asked" said vegeta as he turned and left the room. "What was that about" asked goten as he looked to trunks. "I don't know" said trunks looking back at goten. Then they both decided to have a race back to goten's home..... 3...2...1...end.


	3. age 8 and 9

Age 8 & 9

.................

Today was goten's birth day and trunks's birthday party so they invaded each other to each other's parties and they went to trunks's home to celebrate. Like always chi chi made every one dress up way to well for the occasion. Goten cude almost swear his suit was choking him a little. By the time they had flown to the party everything was reedy except for a sleeping trunk's. "Hay trunks get down hear it's time for the party" yelled bulma up the stairs. Since trunks was asleep he cude not hear bulma that and something must have happened to his alarm clock. "Trunks got down here now" yelled bulma. Bulma waited awhile before about to go up the stairs. "Hay what bulma I will get him" said goten as he pulled on bulma's dress. Bulma looked down at goten. "well ok but make sure he's fully dressed and ready before he comes down ok goten" said bulma goten simply nodded and heeded up the stairs to go see trunks. When goten got up the stairs he went to trunks room to see he was still sleeping. Goten went up to him and nudged him a bit. "Hay trunks wake up" said goten as he pushed trunks some more but all that did was place trunks on his back. goten then noticed the cover he thwart that whenever he woodent wake up his brother wood swiftly remove the blanket so goten did the same thing. "Ok 3 ... 2 ... 1" whispered goten as he removed the covers only to find out that trunks slept in the nude. Now goten know what bulma mint when she said to make sure he was fully dressed. Goten tried to stop himself bet he cudent resist looking at trunks's little penis. When he saw it was so big to him it was about 4in tall and hard. Goten then looked down and pulled out his penis it was only 3in tall and just like trunks he was hard as a rock. When goten looked closer he noticed some small pubic hair on trunks. "Wow trunks has hair on his penis. Said goten as he reached to touch it but instead decided to go for the gold and he grabbed trunks's dick in his hand. "Wow I can fit my hand around it ... I wonder" said goten as he liked his lips. He slowly lowered his head and licked trunks's shaft a little. Goten made an almost sick face. "Ewe it's all salty" sayd goten. But still goten cudent help himself he liked the shaft again but more this time and more and more then he reached the top and put his lips around trunks's tip. Goten then started to lower his head and take in trunks's now even harder penis. Once he reached the bottom he was almost choking even more then the suit made him. So he started to come back up and when he did he heard a small moan from trunks. After goten herd the moan he stopped and then started to move his head back down getting another moan. Eventually goten was going up and down all the way on trunks's hard erect penis. trunks was moving his hips in his sleep up and down sticking his junk even farther in goten's mouth until he finally came it was small but goten cud still taste it. "Ewe grows he peed in my mouth" yelled goten as he fell off the bed waking up trunks. "Hu what happened" asked trunks as he started to look around half asleep. Goten didn't say a word as trunks got up and went to his closet to get dressed. Goten was just laying on the Flore with his hand over his mouth but as he heard someone coming up the stairs he imedeantly ran to the cloawset. "Trunks you haft to get dressed now" said goten bursting in on trunks as he was getting dressed. "What the hell" yelled trunks as goten started to put trunks's underwear on him. Suddenly the cawset door swung open and how else would it have been but vegeta. Vegeta simply looked at the boys, snikerd, closed the doors and walked away. As they herd him go down the stairs trunks pushed goten off of him then as he was pulling up his pants he slipped and fell on top of goten and their lips meet. And of chors then walks in goku. The two boys just stare at him and he stares back clowases the door and leaves and after the crysenes was all over the boys went downstairs agreeing to never talk about what happen in trunks's room even if trunks only know half...end.


	4. ang 10 and 11

Age 10 & 11

* * *

Trunks and goten wear getting ready for all hallows eve. Goten was happy but trunks was kind of putting up a fight. "No I don't want to go trick or treating I'm too old it will be humiliating" said trunks. Bulma just looked at him with slit annoyens. "trunks your only 11 look at goten he's 10 and he seems to be having fun" said bulma putting trunks' cell Jr costume on him by force but eventually his dad had to come do it. Goten however had no problem putting on his piccolo costume.

Gohan walked in to find them getting dressed. "Oh hay goten you look just like piccolo except your shorter" said gohan with a smile. "Ok trunks now your ready go with goten and both of you stay out of trouble and trunks briefs if you do the trick or trite whatever you're going to be grounded ok" said bulma looking in to trunks's eyes. "Ok mom I wont" said trunks with his fingers crossed behind his back only goten saw him do it. Then both demi-sayins ran off to the next block to start there candy hunt. "Hay trunks what was your mom talking about" asked goten. "Nothing just an old trick or treat song I just tweaked the end a bit to fit me" said trunks. They stopped at the first house 3 blocks away from there's. "Hay goten you really want to know what it is" asked trunks with a slightly wicked smile. Goten smiled and nodded his head. "Ok" said trunks then they went up and goten rang the door bell. "Ok goten watch this" said trunks putting his hands on his shorts goten just looked at his hands straggly. Then a nice old lady opened the door. "Hay lady ... trick or treat smell my feet give me something sweet to eat if you don't I don't care il pull down my underwear" sang trunks as he mooned the lady at the end making her drop the bowl of candy and trunks snatch what he cude take. "See ya later granny" yelled trunks as he ran off. "Well that wasn't very nice" said goten as he stood on the lady's porch. Goten looked down at the candy and smiled. "Hear let me help" said goten as he started to pick the candy and put it in the bowl. "Bye bye" said goten as he ran off to find trunks. Trunks was behind a dumpster loafing. "Hay trunks what was that for" asked goten as he walked up to trunks. Trunks stopped loafing. "What do you mean" asked trunks goten just stared at him. "Oh you mean this" said trunks as he then mooned goten. Goten remembered what his mom would do if he misbehaved so goten just lifted his arm and with that he had swatted trunks on the ass making him yelp in slit pane. "What the hall was that for" yelled trunks rubbing his butt. "Well that's what my mom would do if I acted like that dosent your mom do the same" asked goten. "No she doesn't" said trunks still rubbing his butt the pulling up his pants. "Oh by the way goten look over there" said trunks as he pointed behind goten making him turn around. Then trunks did the same thing goten did and got the same react chin. "Ow ow ow no fare trunks you're stronger" yelled goten as he was now rubbing his ass. Then they both death glared each other... "Spanking fight" they both yelled as they raised their hands then about 3 howers of spankings and yelps had come from both of them. "Hay boys" yelled chichi as she walks around looking for them. "Hay bo-" said chichi but stopped when she saw them in the back ally holding there crimson asses. "What the hell happened" yelled chichi. Then the two boys got up for one last attack but was stopped by the hand of goku hiting them both on the butts then lifting them by their arms. "Ok it's time to go home your both in big trouble" said chichi as she pulled up their pants and they flew back to capsulcorp. "Trunks briefs" what did I tell you about that stupid dance" yelled bulma. "Your grounded for a month the only thing you're going to be doing is eat sleep and train" yelled vegeta. "as for you young man" you're also grounded" said chichi to goten. "What did I do" said goten squirming in the pane that still pulsed thru his back side. "you know just what you did and if your butt wasn't all ready red as a tomato you bet your ass I wood have punished you all ready now goten were going home" yelled chichi.

"See ya bulma see ya vegeta" said goku as they left the briefs home. "Now trunks up to your room now" yelled bulma as she pointed up the stairs. "Yes mama" said trunks as he dragged his feet and rubbed his ass all the way to his room.


	5. age 12 and 13

Age 12 & 13

* * *

Today trunks and goten were training with gotens dad goku.

After the bout goten went off flying to nowhere for no reason he just felt like flying.

And just like another time trunks followed him.

"Hay goten where you going: asked trunks

"Nowhere really just feel like flying and you" said goten in response.

"I don't know I supose I just felt like flying to" said trunks looking at the ground.

Trunks notice a huge cave in a bald spot in the forest and started to lower himself to take a closer look and then goten fallowed him.

"What are you doing in hear" asked goten. "Don't you think the place would make a great hangout" said trunks as he spared his arms out to the huge cave. Goten coked his head a little. "What um I gees so if we fix it up a bit ... or a lot" said goten as he entered the cave with trunks leading. Trunks kept walking until he found a deed end. "Hu this place is smaller then it looks but we can still make it work don't you thing goten" said/asked trunks as he looked over to his best friend who was carving something in the wall. "Oh hay what are you doing" asked trunks as he walked over. Trunks moved goten out of the way. "Hu" said trunks as he saw what goten had made it was a TR+GS=LOVE inside of a heart. Trunks then just stared at it for awhile. "Um I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I was jus-" but goten was cut of bye trunks's lips to his cheek. "That was sweet" whispered trunks. Goten simply cudent believe that his best friend had kissed him it was only on the cheek and best friend would be a light term on their part and sure goten had had a crush on him since he was 8 but still this was just too much or so he thawt. Trunks then leaned in for more he started with the lips then went down to the neck trunks knew he wanted more but what his father would say his mother she wouldn't probably care but his dad he would kill him and piss on his grave so trunks stopped before it went too far. "Soooo I was thinking about getting two old beds from the dump fixing them up and setting hear and hear" said trunks as if nothing had happened goten however was in too much bliss to even hear what trunks was saying. "Hay goten goten woo hu are ya there earth to goten" trunks said as he did multiple hand things. "Ok that enafe" said trunks then he just waked goten on the head. Goten was now out of his trance and lisining to what trunks had to say. After they had set up their new 'club house' or 'hang out' they decided to jest relax and enjoy the quiet ... but that didn't last long. "Hay trunks what was that earlier' asked goten blushing. Trunks just merely turned on his side away from goten. "Well what was it" asked goten again as he started to get annoyed. "It was nothing" said trunks. "Come on trunks tell me tell me tell me" yelled goten fists close to his chest. "No I'm keeping it all too ... dajavu" said trunks as he sat up. And looked at goten. "What do you mean" asked goten tilting his head forgetting what he asked. Trunks then looked at the ceiling. "I don't know I just got this feeling that this happened before" said trunks. Then he got up went outside and goten fallowed him ... again. As goten was walking out he tripped on a branch and fell over also knocking down trunks to where there lips meet. Trunks then pushed goten off of him hay watch it you ... dajavu" said trunks again now wide eyed. Goten just looked at him funny. Trunks then decided to fly back to his home but as he took off goten started following him again ... again. Trunks was now getting annoyed of goten following him everywhere. So he went behind him and rip off with the pants. Goten noticing then still next to trunks ripped his off now they were both hovering in mid air pants less. "What wa- déjà mother f**king vu" yelled trunks as he started flying back to the clubhouse and laid down and went to sleep after awhile goten was back and saw trunks asleep. "Hum I wonder" said goten liking his lips.

then goten went over to trunk's bed and ripped the cover off to see that trunks still slept in the nude the only thing different was trunks's penis now it was nearly 6 in long and still hard goten wonder what trunks must be dreaming about to be hard all the time. Then goten slowly lowered his head over trunks's dick. "Well here goes" said goten quietly as he took nearly all of trunks in his mouth. Trunks let out a moan as goten started to go up and down on trunks's junk. Trunks whispered something in his sleep but as of yet goten didn't knottiest. Goten started to move faster and faster up and down even left to right once. Trunks said the name again but this time goten herd him he didn't catch the name but he knew he said something. Trunks was now moving in his sleep nerly gagging goten then he said it "goten". Goten herd trunks say his name and kept going. "Oh oh fuck GOTEN" yelled trunks as he climaxed in gotens mouth then waking up. He just simply looked down. "Vujaday" [meaning something that has never happened before] said trunks. Goten looked up him with a smile. "he he not quit trunks" said goten.


	6. age 14 and 15

Age 14 & 15

* * *

Goten was flying over trunk's house today he was going to ask trunks for a 'little' favor. Goten stopped in front of the briefs home and rang the door bell. Trunks was just waking up and for the first time he was dressed when he woke up. Goten rang the door. Trunks got up and opened the door. "trunks I just got a date with the sexyist girl in town but just like I thaws hot girls travel in packs and her friend likes you so I want you and me to go on a double date with mica and her friend" said goten. Trunks just blinked still half asleep like always. "Ok" said trunks nodding. "Cool they want to meet us at the mall at 6:00 ok" said goten. Trunks just blinked again. "Ok" said trunks. "Um Erath to trunks its 5:30 wake up" said goten knocking on trunk's head making trunks grab his wrist. "Stop" said trunks. Trunks then let go of goten's wrist and started to stretch. "Ok let's go" said trunks now waking up. "Grate" yelled goten grabbing trunk's arm and flew off. They landed two blocks away from the mall then they made their way to the girls all said hello and went inside. After awhile they went to try on stuff. Trunk's date loran started trying on swim suits. The one that she picked was a thin all black bikini and walked sexually to trunks who for some rezone unknown even to him was not aroused. Than his date started trying to get all over him. "Don't touch me" said trunks. But she just sat he self on his lap and started kissing his neck. "Oh come on lighten up have some fun" said loran as she kissed him on the lips. Trunks then pushed her off of him on to the flour "I said don't touch me" said trunks angrily. Loran then got up and hit him in the arm not fazing him at all. "What's wrong with you you freak" yelled loran. Trunks didn't respond he just left to find goten who was sitting all by himself at a food cort table with spaghetti and coke on him. "So what happened to you" asked trunks as he went over to sit with his 'best friend'. "well I don't know I gets said something with the word fat in it and she thought I was calling her fat so she hit me the food and spilt her coke on me" said goten. Trunks just gigeld and started to clean goten up with some napkins. Goten just looked up at turns when he was done and smiled. "Thanks" said goten "hay I don't have to be home tell 8:00 want to just look around together" asked goten. Trunks just looked around "sure y not" said trunks getting up and offering a hand to goten witch goten accepted. "So where to first" asked trunks. After that started off all around the mall tell they ended up at a huge indoor garden maze and they got lost but found their way to the center in witch was a small white bench. They both decided to sit down and just started to talk. "So do you remember when we I was 5 and we were going to take a bath together but I was shy" asked trunks. Goten looked up with his head on trunk's arm. "Ya then you said you know something about me and you wouldn't tell me so I started to cry" said goten. Trunks gigeld "ya and then your mom came in and pulled both our underwear off" said trunks. Then both of the boys started to lol then they were face to face. they startded to get closer and closer and then the two shared in a crimson kiss full of lust and pashing beyond all reason and the word went in to a stat of bliss. And after about 5 minuets they separated to breath. "That ... was ... amazing' said goten panting."Realy I thwart the same thing" said trunks as he seemed to catch his breath faster then goten. Then after awhile they got up and found their way out of the maze and flew back to their sprit homes but not before sharing the last kiss of the day.


	7. age 16 and 17

Age 16 and 17

* * *

Today was the day goten got his driving lessons and he and trunks went off to well anywhere really. "So trunks like the car it was a gift from videl" said goten. Trunks just had a board expression on his face. "hay goten tell me this y did you get a car when you can fly" asked trunks. Goten just surged. Goten then turned on the car music it was rap. "Oh hell no" said trunks changing the stash in to hard rock. "Oh come on" said goten changing it back. "No I'm not licensing to Retards Attempting Poetry" yelled trunks changing the music. Then the fight went on for a bit. "I'm not licensing to -OH MY GO..." before goten code finish the car was nearly hit by a huge truce and went spiraling down a cliff trunks managed to get out but goten was stuck so trunks went to save him. "Goten are you ok" yelled trunks notable to see goten. "Help" yelled out goten as he was stuck in a now flaming car that was about to explode. "GOTEN" yelled trunks as he flow to the car as fast as possible goten was uncanshis but still alive. trunks started to fly but the car blow up before he code get far enough away and was struck by the explosion but managed to protect goten from any harm but a few slight burn marks. As goten and trunks lay on the grass goten woke up first. He woke up with a slight pain and burns mostly on his back. "Trunks ..... TRUNKS" yelled goten as he cradled over to trunks and started to cry on his chest slowly waking up trunks. "I'm so sorye I shudent have brung you I shudent have got the stupid thing I..." said goten but was cut off by a finger being pleased to his lips."shhhhhh please stay quite said trunks. Goten started to smile with new tears on his face. "Oh trunks I thwart you wear deed" cry goten. "Goten don't even think that I wood never leave you like that" said trunks getting up to goten face. "You promise you'll never leave me" said goten putting his head on his shoulder. Trunks put his head on goten's shoulder and looked over to his neck trunks then liked his lips. "I promise" said trunks then biting in to goten's neck making him gasp in pain then doing the same thing to trunks. After goten and trunks left there marks. They looked at each other panting. "Oh trunks" said goten leaning in to kiss him. Trunks then leaning in and kissed him back and instinktecly reached for goten's back side. Goten reacted by twitching then calming down. Trunks separated there lips and pulled his hand away. "No I can't do this at least not yet" said trunks holding goten's hands. "We can't tell anyone ok goten especially not our parents we haft to hide our marks ok" said trunks. Goten looked around and nodded. Goten looked up and saw it was late. "We shude be getting home" said goten. Trunks looked up. "Ya I gees your right" said trunks getting up. In one movement trunks yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Trunks are you ok" asked goten running over to him. "Yes the world is filled with ice cream and gumdrops NO IM NOT FUCKING OK" yelled trunks. Goten started to get scared. "I know I'll go get a sezu been" said goten will be right back" said goten flying off. a few minutes later and goten returned with a senzu bean and gohan he only broke gohan cuss he only know where the senzu beans wear and asked y he needed on so bad and led him hear. Truks's eyes were open but started to close. "No don't you dare leave me trunks don't leave nooooo" was all trunks code hear goten said before he closed his eyes to sleep. later they took him to vegeta how told them he was ok but will need rest notising the mark on his neck but not saying anything or being phased in anyway. Goten then cared trunks up to his room and lay him down on his bed.


	8. age 18 and 19

Age 18 and 19.

* * *

As trunks walked down the street to goten's he knew today was the day it was finally going happen and he wanted it. and he knew goten wanted it to so on his way he made a few 'stops' and was now at goten's apartment. *door bell rings*. trunks waited by the door as he herd goten coming and he cleared his throat as the door opened and he saw goten standing there in the sexiest outfit he cued find which was mostly leather and silk and trunks was pretty dame sure it was the same suit from cat woman. "hubuabue- um wow" said trunks his mouth agape. Goten smiled and lead trunks in side so he cued see what goten had done to his one night apartment. Everywhere there were candles and silk and other arousing things. "Daaaaaame" said trunks as he looked around. Goten shut the door behind him and walked to the back of trunks and put his arms over his shoulders. "So what did you bring me" asked goten in a sexy tone. Trunks looked down at the bag he was caring "oh nothing just some lotions some toys and a treat" said trunks getting out the stuff and walking to goten. Goten giggled and grabbed some lotion and pulled trunks on to a bed took off his and trunk's shirt and worked his magic. Trunks actually started to moan and move from what goten was doing "ohm that's so good" said trunks as he moaned. then goten stopped "that was just part one my mate now hear comes the good stuff" said goten as he got up and took off the rest of his outfit making trunks newly found boner rise from 4in to 6in. "well aren't we eager" said goten looking at trunk's erecting and going over to strip him. As goten took trunk's pants and underwear off he started to reach back and play with his eager hole. Trunks knottiest goten's hand "oh and I'm the eager one" said trunks then grabbing some lube and pleasing gotten on the bed. "Now time for my magic" said trunks as he lubed up one finger and placed it at goten's entrance then entering one finger and moving it in and out. Once goten was used to one trunks inserted the second finger then the third and just to be sure he put in a forth and started moving them in out sideways crossways and circling them. Gotten was in a mix of pain and plusher. "Pleas stop toying with me I want you" yelled gotten sweating. Trunks just smiled and took his fingers out. "Are you sure" said trunks reviling his now 8in penis. Gotten stared at it in ahw. Trunks then placed gotten on his knees. "Are you reedy" asked trunks with his member presing agents goten's soft ass. Gotten shuck his head yes. Trunks then shuk his head and stared to move in as it slid in to gotten he stared to yelp, moan, and scream until trunks stopped and 6in deep. "how's this" said trunks as he moved gotten on his back then stood up lifting gotten to start thrusting again getting more in now. Gotten was not only screaming and panting but he was crying a bit to. Trunks noticing this placed gotten up to a wall still in trunk's arms to align his back to the wall then fitting in more and more of his boner. Trunks was in so much plusher from goten's tight soft ass then he didn't see himself start to float off the ground until he was now fucking gotten on the seling. "Ow oh yes no softer pleas oh yes" yelled gotten as trunks fit all of himself in to gotten. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" yelled trunks as he continued to pound in to gotten. This was just to good thwart gotten as trunks was going faster than ever however gotten cudent bare the pane emitting from his back side so he cued only think of one thing he cued do and he went super satin and now he was just moaning in pure bliss and plusher. Trunks knowtising gotten he too went super sajin. Now gotten was even moving in time with trunk's trusts that seemed to go from the head and all the way back in constantly. Gotten knew it and so did trunks they were close to the limit. Trunks and gotten then start hovering down to the bed to finish up there fun. They lay on the bed gotten on top of trunks with trunks 10in member pounding and trusting in to gotten. "oh I can't take it I'm going to cum" yelled gotten as he swung his head back "me to" yelled trunks as trunks cum in to goten's tight ass and goten's cum hit the cycling then gotten slowly got off of trunks and fell down next to him both panting like no tomorrow. "That … was …awsoooom" said gotten hugging and cuddling next to trunks. "Was I really … that good" asked trunks holding gotten. Gotten stared at him with a huge smile. "And much much more honey much MUCH more" said gotten as he then fell asleep in his lovers arms.


	9. age 20 and 21

Age 20 & 21

This was it goten was sitting next to trunks on a couch with goku and chichi staring them down with antisapashin of what they had to say. They had both chosen to tell goku and chichi first both knowing what would happen if they told vegeta without some help. So all four of them were all sitting in what seemed to be a forever shrinking room. "Well what is it you wanted to say" asked chichi impatiently. Goten just gulped down some of his fear and up and said it. "Ok well me and trunks … trunks and I have well um had relations and well intercourse" said goten as he blushed the darkest shade of crimson. Chichi's jaw almosed dropped to the floor but all goku did was sit in his chare with a his normal huge smile. "I knowe it I knowe you two were doing it" said goku "oh and by the way chichi you owe me 100 zeny" said goku now lafing his ass off. Then both goten and trunks stared at them and then back to each other "what you know we were having sex and you dident do anything or say anything" asked goten. As he said that chichi got her composer back but goku was the first to speck. "So goten how was it" he asked casually trunks just stared at him in amassment. "What do you mean" asked goten now an even deeper shade of red. It then took all of goku's energy not to smile again "you know the sex" he said as if not caring what they were talking about. At that for some reason trunks nose bleed and he fell over as chichi just fell back into nothingness.

After the whole goku thing they decided to go and tell bulma hoping that vegeta was going to be in the G.R. but goku decided to call them and tell them that they were coming over and needed to hear something. Once they got there they all sat dawn and the silence started all over again. "so see any good movies lately" said goten getting an annoyed face from vegeta "all right what the hell is it that you want I don't have time to beat around the bush and get to the fucking point be for I walk out of this room and lock myself in that gravity room and stay in there for the next howre of no stop training by the way you have 1 minuet before I go" yelled vegeta. ….. Everybody was staring at him "well" he said getting everybody to stop and get back to everything. Goten was about to speck but trunks stopped him. "Well dad I well we um me and goten have been having well sex for the last two years and well we just wanted everyone to know. ….. vegeta stared at them for what felt like days on months "WHAT THE FUCK" yelled vegeta "ok dad don't get mad" said trunks trying to calm him down. "You idiot you wasted my training time for that you idiot I all reedy know that it was obvious by that bite mark and his" yelled vegeta as he pointed to trunks and goten. Vegeta then got up and stormed to the gravity room. "Oh and by the way woman you owe me 100 zeny" said vegeta as he slammed the door to the G.R. making goku burst in to unstoppable lafter. Goten and trunks starred into each other's eyes then at the marks "well that went well"

After they had survived both of their family's and told all there friends who some ended up in casts to do unspecable reasons and all of the parents but even vegeta decided to help with the weeding that goten and trunks announced to everyone. As the gusts started to appear they made sure everyone was hear thay invaded everyone for a big nice wedding seeing as all of them might as well be in the same family already there was a bit of trouble finding a place to sit. After master roshi had bumped and touched every girl in the room and getting a slap from all of them everybody found a place to sit but goku and vegeta who were standing next to their son's. then the minister walked it and got to the top of the room to start the ceremony when he started that hole forever speech goten grabbed his shirt and told him he had waited to long to do do this and he is not waiting anymore. As a result everybody went wide eyed and the minister stared where he was told. Then goten and trunks just stood hand in hand at the altar. "If anybody has any reason y these two suede not be wede speak now or forever hold your peace" said the minister then both goku and vegeta turn around death glaring everyone in the room. "then trunks do you take goten to be your lovely wedded husband in sickness and in heath for rich or for pore so long as you both shall live" trunks looked in to goten's eyes "I do" "ok then goten" stranded the minister but never finished. "If I wasn't in love I wooden be hear ... I mean I do" said goten. "then I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the husband" said the minister as trunks and goten kissed. "Oh and trunks I have a suppriss" said goten. "Yes honey" said trunks. "I'm pregnant" and with that everybody in the room but goten goku and vegeta where in shock then "hay woman that's another 1000 zeny you owe me".

* * *

Yes I have finally got to the last chapter and now might be a good time to point out I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters I just made this out of boredom and a bit other things but any way if anybody is wondering there will be a second part to the fanfic I can't give away what about but I'm sure you can find out for your self's all reviews are welcome love hate tell me what you think.


End file.
